jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission nach Myrkr
Die Mission nach Myrkr fand 27 NSY im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg statt. Sie wurde von einem siebzehn Jedi umfassenden Team ausgeführt, nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong die Voxyn züchteten und so die Jedi-Existenz bedrohten. Das Kommando über die Jedi, an denen es lag, die Voxyn-Königin zu töten, führte Anakin Solo. An Bord des Weltschiffes Baanu Rass gelang es Jacen Solo schließlich, die Mission zum Erfolg zu führen, jedoch nicht ohne den Verlust von sechs Jedi, einer wurde vermisst. Über die acht verbliebenen Jedi der Mission übernahm Jaina Solo nach der Gefangennahme Jacens die Führung und flüchtete mit der Ksstarr aus dem Myrkr-System. Im Vorfeld Auf vielen verschiedenen Welten fanden Jedi im Jahr 27 NSY den Tod durch eine neue unbekannte Bestie der Yuuzhan Vong, die Voxyn. Diesen achtbeinigen Kreaturen, die zum einen aus Vornskr gezüchtet wurden, war es möglich mit Hilfe der Macht ihre Beute, die Jedi, aufzuspüren und sie mit ihren Giften zur Strecke zu bringen, da sie besonders widerstandsfähig und schwer zu töten waren, erfüllten sie ihre Aufgabe mit großen Erfolg, wodurch die Jedi ernsthaft bedroht waren. Die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal entdeckte nachdem sie die Kadaver einiger dieser Bestien untersuchte, dass es sich bei ihnen um Klone handelte, die alle von einer einzigen Voxyn abstammten, die sie als Voxyn-Königin bezeichneten. Die Jedi jagten nun von einem Planet zum anderen, um mehr Voxyn Kadaver zu bergen, damit die Nachforschung bezüglich der Bestien fortgeführt werden konnten. Nach weiteren Untersuchungen fand Cilghal im Magen einer Voxyn einen Ysalamiri. links|miniatur|130px|Die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal.Aufgrund der Nahrung, die sich Wiederum in seinem Magen befand nämlich Olbio-Blätter, schloss Cilghal wegen des Metallgehalts der Blätter daraus, dass die Voxyn von Myrkr stammten. Nun lag es an den Jedi dafür zu sorgen die Voxyn-Königin unschädlich zu machen, um weitere Tode ihrerseits zu vermeiden. Sofort nachdem klar wurde, dass die Jedi etwas gegen die Voxyn unternehmen mussten, kam es, wie schon so oft in diesem Krieg, zu Uneinigkeiten unter ihnen. Einige Jedi waren dagegen einen direkten Angriff zu starten, da sie überzeugt waren, dann nicht besser als die Vong zu sein und dies sie nur zur dunklen Seite der Macht führen würde. Nach einer gerechten Abstimmung war allerdings die Mehrheit der Meinung, die Voxyn müssen um jeden Preis aufgehalten werden. Ein direkter Angriff mit einer Flotte kam allerdings nicht in Frage, da sie diese nicht einfach zusammenstellen konnten und außerdem wären ihre Absichten den Vong gegenüber dann zu offensichtlich. Des Weiteren lag Myrkr weit hinter den feindlichen Linien, was einen Angriff noch weiter verkomplizieren und erschweren würde. So schmiedeten sie einen anderen Plan. Ein Verräter sollte eine kleine Gruppe von Jedi, unter dem Vorwand Freiheit für die Geiseln von Talfaglio zu gewinnen, den Vong ausliefern. Diesen Part übernahm Lando Calrissian, er würde die Jedi mit seinem Schiff der Glücksdame den Vong übergeben. Da die Mission Anakin Solos Idee war, wollte er sie natürlich auch selbst leiten und ausführen, jedoch hielten seine Eltern Leia und Han Solo dies für zu gefährlich, weshalb Luke Skywalker persönlich die Mission anführen wollte. Diese Möglichkeit wurde aber sofort wieder verworfen, da die Yuuzhan Vong glauben sollten, die Jedi fest in der Hand zu haben und mit einem Jedi-Meister unter ihnen, wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, wodurch der Plan letztendlich aufgeflogen wäre. Also übernahm Anakin Solo dennoch das Kommando und um sicher zu stellen, dass er unbehelligt in den Händen der Vong blieb, würde Ganner Rhysode als ältestes Mitglied des Einsatzteams den Lockvogel-Kommandanten für die Vong spielen. Kurz vor Beginn der Mission traten erneut Uneinigkeiten auf, vor allem zwischen Anakin und seinem Bruder Jacen, aber auch unter den anderen Mitgliedern entstanden Streitigkeiten. Während Jacen immer noch darauf beharrte den Einsatz abzubrechen, waren andere sogar schon auf Rache aus. Dies entstand nachdem Lando die Jedi mit Absicht provozierte, um Anakins Führungsqualitäten zu testen und klar zu machen, dass sie hier als eine Einheit vorgehen mussten. Außerdem war ihm bereits bewusst, dass dieser Streit spätestens während der Mission von alleine ausbrechen würde, so hielt er es für das Beste, ihn gleich auszulösen. Anakin enttäuschte Lando in seiner Führungsposition nicht und schaffte es, als er sich in der Gruppe durchsetzte, die insgesamt sechzehn anderen Jedi wieder zusammen zu raufen. Schlachtverlauf Brechen miniatur|rechts|130px|Lando und ein YVH 1-1A Droide. Nachdem Lando mit dem Jedi-Trupp an Bord der Glücksdame gestartet war, nahm er auch schon bald Kontakt mit dem Kommandanten der Exquisite Death Duman Yaght auf, während die siebzehn Jedi im Speisesaal saßen und so taten als würden sie von nichts ahnen. So bald Lando mit Duman verhandelt hatte, kamen seine menschlichen Gehilfen zu den Jedi und gaben ihnen zu verstehen dem Plan zu folgen, worauf Jacen anfing ein Macht-Geflecht um sämtliche Jedi zu bilden und sie mit dem gestellten Überfall begannen. Die Mannschaft nahm ihnen die Lichtschwerter ab und warf sie in den Abfallschacht und nicht wie eigentlich geplant in ihre Waffenkapsel, danach wurden sie auf dem Transferdeck den Vong überführt. Dort musste der Trupp erst mal ein wenig Zeit schinden, damit die beiden von Lando entwickelten YVH-Kriegsdroiden inzwischen ihre Lichtschwerter und eine Ausrüstungskapsel bergen konnten und sich dann an der Außenhülle der Exquisite Death heften konnten. Als der Transfer ausgeführt war, begann das Brechen. Alle außer Ganner, der als angeblicher Kommandant getrennt von den anderen gefangen gehalten wurde, wurden im Frachtraum einer Voxyn vorgesetzt und immer wieder ihrer Angriffe ausgesetzt. Besonders die Bith Ulaha Kore kam bei der Folterung häufiger an die Reihe als die anderen. Weiterhin versuchten die Jedi sich gegenseitig mit dem Macht-Geflecht zu unterstützen, doch gab Jaina Solo dennoch als erste beim Brechen nach, worauf Duman sich sicher war, sie als wahre Anführerin entlarvt zu haben. Um sie weiterhin zu quälen verlangte er, nachdem sie unerlaubt gesprochen hatte, einen ihrer beiden Brüder auszuwählen, der als nächstes bei der Voxyn an der Reihe sein würde. Da ihr letztendlich keine andere Wahl blieb, wählte sie nach seinem eigenen Wunsch Anakin aus. Dieser schockierte das Team als er der geschwächten Ulaha scheinbar befahl, sie solle sich selbst opfern. Anstatt Anakins Befehl auszuführen, nahm sie jedoch noch einmal all ihre verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und brachte die Voxyn zur Strecke. Anakin aktivierte bald die Kriegsdroiden, die sich ihren Weg zu den Jedi bahnten und die Yuuzhan Vong-Wachen vernichteten. Der Trupp war nun auch wieder in Besitz ihrer Waffen, wodurch die Jedi mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe der Vernichtung der Voxyn beginnen konnten. Auf der Exquisite Death teilte sich der Trupp in zwei Gruppen auf, um das Schiff zu sichern und Ganner zu finden. Anakin klärte dabei auch auf, dass er Ulaha nicht sagte, sie solle angreifen, sondern den Vong den Standort der geheimen Jedi-Basis nennen, somit hatte sie in Wahrheit seinen Befehl missachtet. Ganner wurde schließlich auf der Brücke des Schiffes, wo er von Duman Yaght festgehalten wurde, gefunden. Sie schalteten sogleich den Kommandanten der Exquisite Death aus und befreiten Ganner so aus seiner Gefangenschaft. Als die Lage nun mehr oder weniger gesichert war, ließen sich die meisten des Teams vorerst in eine Heiltrance versetzen, die sie von der Folterung und den Kämpfen gegen die Voxyn auf der Death erholte, außerdem behandelte ihre Heilerin Tekli die Gruppe mit Bacta. Mit dem Schiff auf den Weg nach Myrkr, sahen die Jedi bei ihrer dortigen Ankunft ein großes Weltschiff, auf welchem sich die Voxyn-Kloneinrichtung befinden musste. Nachdem die Jedi in eine Falle gelockt wurden und die Exquisite Death von mehreren Schiffen angegriffen wurde, schossen sich alle außer Ulaha, die auf der Death zurückblieb und sich opferte, in Frachtkapseln auf das Weltschiff Baanu Rass ab. So war die Bith das erste Opfer dieser Mission. Suche nach der Königin Auf der Oberfläche der Baanu Rass spürten die Jedi nun noch einen oder vielleicht auch mehrere fremde Jedi, die sich bereits bei den Voxyn befanden. Auf einem Frachter entdeckten sie dann die zwei dunklen Jedi, Lomi Plo und Welk, miniatur|250px|links|Einige Jedi kämpfen gegen die Voxyn. welche die Techniken der dunklen Seite anwandten, um sich vor den Vong zu schützen und obwohl Anakin schockiert darüber war und dies nicht gut hieß, war die Twi’lek Alema Rar beeindruckt von ihrer brutalen Vorgehensweise. Die beiden dunklen Jedi blieben darauf bei dem Kommandotrupp und nachdem sie Nom Anor, Vergere und ein paar hundert Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern begegneten, machte sich der Trupp unter Lomi Plos Führung auf zum Abrichtebereich der Voxyn, anstatt sie zu umkreisen. Schon bald wurde der Trupp von einem Rudel Voxyn angegriffen, welches sie außer mit ein paar einfachen Verletzungen relativ leicht besiegten, allerdings wurden sie jetzt auch noch von Nom Anor und seinen Kriegern verfolgt. Inzwischen waren auch beide Kriegsdroiden zerstört, was die Sache neben dem immer weniger wirksamen Macht-Geflecht noch schwerer machte. Als die Vong die Jedi schließlich fanden, nutzte Jacen seine Fähigkeiten in der Macht mit Tieren zu kommunizieren, um einige Voxyn zu manipulieren, die darauf ihre Herren die Yuuzhan Vong angriffen. Kurze Zeit später fand der Trupp einen alten AT-AT, den die Vong dort aufbewahrten, damit die Voxyn sich an diese „gottlosen Dinge“ gewöhnen konnten und so ihre einzige Aufgabe, die Vernichtung der Jedi, noch besser bewältigen konnten. Der Wookiee Lowbacca sowie der Rodianer Jovan Drark begaben sich in sein Inneres, wo sie ein Nest mit Insekten entdeckten von denen sie sogleich angefallen wurden. Die beiden wurden von den genetisch veränderten Insekten bewusstlos gestochen, allerdings schafften Anakin, Jaina und Zekk es noch rechtzeitig, sie zu retten. Daraufhin befahl Anakin vorerst den Rückzug. Die Jedi versuchten immer wieder die Kloneinrichtung zu erreichen, wobei sie bei ihren Versuchen auf alle möglichen Nachbildungen von Orten stießen, wo die Voxyn wahrscheinlich einmal ihre Arbeit verrichten würden. Auch die Angriffe der Bestien hatten sich, seit sie den AT-AT verlassen hatten, gehäuft und in einer Sklavenstadt stellten die Yuuzhan Vong dem Jedi-Trupp schließlich eine Falle. Bei diesem Hinterhalt verloren Eryl Besa und Jovan ihr Leben und Anakin wurde bei einem waghalsigen Versuch seiner Schwester zu helfen schwer verletzt. Erneut zogen sich die Jedi zurück, wurden jedoch weiterhin dicht von Nom Anors Kriegern verfolgt. Nun kam der Trupp wesentlich langsamer voran und schon bald mussten sie eine Pause einlegen, damit Tekli Anakin behandeln konnte, der teilweise nicht mehr ohne Hilfe vorankam. Bei dieser Rast fiel die Barabel Bela Hara bei einem erneuten Angriff, worauf sich die Jedi in einen Tunnel begaben. Tekli hatte jetzt zwar alles Mögliche für Anakin getan, doch sollte er nicht bald eine Heiltrance vollziehen, würde er es sicher nicht schaffen zu überleben. Er jedoch weigerte sich, schon wieder seinetwegen anzuhalten, da er inzwischen ernsthaft an seinen Führungsfähigkeiten zweifelte und nicht noch einen weiteren Tod seines Teams verschulden wollte. Jacen entdeckte nach einem weiteren Marsch eine Art Nest der Voxyn, was merkwürdig schien, da sie ja alle Klone waren und um an den dortigen Voxyn vorbei kommen zu können, opferten sie Belas Leiche und statteten diese mit einer Granate aus, wodurch einige Voxyn, die sich gierig auf ihren Körper warfen, getötet oder zumindest verletzt wurden. Kurz danach starb auch Krasov Hara, Belas und Tesar Sebatynes Brutgefährtin, nachdem sie eine Ladung Säure der Bestien abbekam. Als die Gruppe die Arena in der die Voxyn ihre Nester bewachten durchquert hatten, fanden sie einen leicht beschädigten Frachter, die Tachyon Flier, den Lowbacca wieder startklar machte. Die beiden dunklen Jedi Lomi und Welk verrieten nun den Trupp, sie lähmten Lowbacca und stahlen die Flier, da sie der Meinung waren die anderen würden sich nur gegenseitig in den Tod führen. Der fliehende Frachter wurde sogleich von Nom Anors Fregatte verfolgt und außerdem befand sich noch der bewusstlose Raynar Thul mit an Bord der Verräter. Er war durch ein Gift bereits geschwächt und das Gegengift, welches ihm verabreicht wurde, zeigte starke Nebenwirkungen. Wieder fühlten die Jedi eine Erschütterung in der Macht, bei der es sich möglicherweise um Raynars Tod handelte. Dies konnten sie aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, so blieb das Schicksal ihres Kameraden ungewiss. Ende der Voxyn miniatur|rechts|Jacen, Jaina und Anakin Solo während der Mission nach Myrkr. Bei einem Gefecht mit vielen Yuuzhan Vong-Kriegern und der Voxyn-Königin selbst, wurde Anakin extrem schwer verletzt, weswegen er seinem Bruder Jacen das Kommando übergab und ihm befahl, mit den anderen die fliehende Königin zu verfolgen. Anakin blieb darauf allein zurück und hielt die Krieger auf, damit die anderen eine Chance zur Flucht hatten und endlich die Königin töten konnten. Er schaffte es noch, Nom Anor daran zu hindern, Genmaterial der Voxyn wegzuschaffen, bevor er selbst in einem letzten Kampf umkam. Er hatte vorher eine starke Verbindung zur Macht aufgebaut und war so in der Lage gewesen, viele Krieger zu töten. Er selbst spürte, wie sich seine Zellen langsam durch die Machtenergie auflösten. Außerdem nahm er seine neuen Verletzungen, die ihm durch die Angreifer zugefügt wurden, kaum wahr, nur seine alte Wunde bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Sein Verlust war ein harter Schlag für den Trupp, der sich daraufhin trennte, weil Jaina unbedingt die Leiche ihres Bruders bergen wollte. Jacen hielt jedoch daran fest, die Voxyn-Königin zu töten, wie er es seinem Bruder versprochen hatte. Nachdem Jainas Gruppe Anakins Körper schließlich geborgen hatte, stahlen sie sich einen Frachter der Vong. Nom Anors Fregatte die Ksstarr schoss sie ab und brachte sie zum Absturz, während Jacens Gruppe noch immer hinter der Voxyn-Königin herjagte. Diese machte es ihnen besonders schwer, da sie nicht wie die anderen Voxyn auf das Töten von Jedi trainiert war, sondern auf das alleinige Überleben. Unerwartet bekam Jacens Gruppe Unterstützung von Vergere und es gelang ihm immer wieder, die Bestie zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen, die Yuuzhan Vong zu attackieren. Sie verfolgten die Königin, bis sie letztendlich zu dem abgestürzten Frachter von Jainas Gruppe gelangten. Nur da der Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah Nom Anor befohlen hatte, sowohl Jaina als auch Jacen lebend zu fangen, hatte der Exekutor den Frachter noch nicht vernichtet. Für die Yuuzhan Vong waren Zwillinge etwas Heiliges und Tsavong Lah hatte vor, die beiden Yun-Yammka für den Fall von Coruscant zu opfern. Während Jacen die Königin weiterhin verfolgte, sicherte der Rest die Ksstarr, doch löste Vergere sich von der Gruppe und folgte Jacen, der nach einem langen Kampf die Königin endlich vernichten konnte. Die Ksstarr nahm jetzt Kontakt mit Jacen auf, jedoch war er zu schwer verletzt, um selbst zu antworten. Vergere teilte darauf den Jedi mit, dass sie nichts mehr für Jacen tun könnten und sie sich selbst retten sollten. Da sich inzwischen eine feindliche Flotte den Jedi näherte, sahen sich gezwungen, mit der Ksstarr zu fliehen, jedoch versprach Jaina, zurück zu kehren und ihren Bruder zu befreien. Ergebnis und Nachwirkungen Nach dieser Mission begaben sich die letzten Mitglieder des Trupps mit der Ksstarr zurück nach Coruscant, wo sie entsetzt feststellen mussten, dass der Planet mittlerweile bereits den Yuuzhan Vong gehörte. Mit kaum einer anderen Möglichkeit reisten sie nach Hapes, wo Anakins Körper nach alter Jedi-Tradition verbrannt wurde. Beim Eintreffen auf den Planeten verspürten sämtliche Jedi durch die Macht eine Erschütterung, bei der es sich um Jacens Tod zu handeln schien. Außer seiner Mutter Leia glaubte niemand an sein Überleben, doch irrte sie sich nicht, denn er wurde von den Vong auf Yuuzhan'tar in Gefangenschaft genommen und in der „Umarmung des Schmerzes“ gefoltert. Vergere trennte ihn auch kurzzeitig von der Macht, was die anderen Jedi vermutlich als seinen Tod wahrnahmen. Zu dieser Zeit verfiel Jaina, wegen des Verlustes ihrer beiden Brüder, vorüber gehend der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sie kehrte aber durch die Hilfe von Kyp Durron zur hellen Seite zurück. Nachdem die Vong bereits Jacen in den Händen hatten, setzten sie alles daran, seine Zwillingsschwester Jaina, die anfing sich selbst als Yun-Harla die Göttin der List der Yuuzhan Vong auszugeben, ebenfalls in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, damit sie endlich ihre Opfergabe ausführen könnten. Zum Leid des Ordens kam Ganner Rhysode, der einigen Gerüchten gefolgt war und sich auf die Suche nach Jacen gemacht hatte, auch noch ums Leben, als er das Welthirn von Yuuzhan'tar verteidigte. Jacen machte sich nach seinem Tod alleine mit Vergere auf nach Mon Calamari, wo er seine Familie wieder traf. Zu Ehren der Überlebenden der Mission wurde nun eine Zeremonie abgehalten, in der sie zu Jedi-Rittern geschlagen wurden. Auf Wunsch von Cal Omas, dem Anführer der neugegründeten Galaktischen Föderation freier Allianzen, fiel sie um einiges größer und pompöser aus, als es eigentlich im Orden üblich war. Dabei wurden noch einmal die Gefallenen der Mission sowie Ganner gewürdigt. Tahiri Veila, die in Anakin verliebt war, verlor sich nach der Mission teilweise selbst, als sie um ihren Geliebten trauerte. Ihre eingepflanzte Yuuzhan Vong-Persönlichkeit schaffte es, wieder vorzudringen, doch durch die Hilfe ihrer Freunde gelang es Tahiri nach einem langen mentalen Kampf, sich mit ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit zu versöhnen und Eins zu werden. Sechs Jahre nach dem Ende des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges folgten die Überlebenden der Myrkr-Mission einem Hilferuf durch die Macht in die unbekannten Regionen, wo sie auf den vermissten Rynar Thul stießen. Er war mittlerweile ein Mitnister der Killiks geworden und bat nun die Jedi, den Nestern der Käfer bei dem Grenzkonflikt, welchen sie mit den Chiss ausfochten, zur Seite zu stehen. Gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rats handelnd, unterstützten die Jedi die Killiks, jedoch hatten auch die dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk ihre Flucht aus dem Myrkr-System überlebt und beeinflussten ein eigenes Nest. Dieses dunkle Nest wurde später zerstört, außerdem fanden Welk und Lomi Plo durch Luke Skywalkers Hand den Tod. Raynar Thul wurde von den Jedi in Gefangenschaft genommen. Kontrahenten Jedi Einsatzteam Droiden *YVH 2-1S (zerstört) *YVH 2-4S (zerstört) *MTD (vermisst) Besatzung der Glücksdame *Lando Calrissian (unter dem Decknamen Fitzgibbon Lane) *Tendra Risant Calrissian *Yarsroot Dunkle Jedi *Lomi Plo (vermisst) *Welk (vermisst) Yuuzhan Vong *Duman Yaght † *Nom Anor *Yal Phaath *Vergere Hinter den Kulissen Laut der New Essential Chronology fand die Mission auf dem Planeten Wayland statt und widerspricht damit Das Ultimatum sowie sämtlichen anderen Büchern. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Dunkles Nest'' – Der Schwarmkrieg Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Kategorie:Legends en:Mission to Myrkr es:Misión a Myrkr ru:Миссия на Миркр